


The Papercut Epic

by idolsidle



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, his name is now officially Captain Ginger Balls just try and stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsidle/pseuds/idolsidle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai gets a papercut and Rin fusses. I'm so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Papercut Epic

“Ouch!”

 

“Ai? What happened? Are you okay?”

 

“It’s nothing, senpai! Just a papercut – I said “ouch” out of shock more than hurt!”

 

“A papercut isn’t nothing, Ai. Besides, it’s always those little wounds that hurt the most. Let me get you a bandaid.”

 

“Rin-senpai! Really it’s fine and I’m closer to the bathroom anyw – “

 

“Here.”

 

“I could have put it on myself, senpai.”

 

“…”

 

“S-senpai?!”

 

“What? Kissing it makes it feel better, didn’t you know that?”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

SLAM. “Oi! Matsuoka, Nitori! Tomorrow’s practice is – Whoa there, any particular reason you two are putting ripe strawberries to shame?”

 

“ _Any particular reason you never learned to knock, captain ginger balls?_ ”

 

“ **Senpai!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide what Mikoshiba’s reaction to being called Captain Ginger Balls would be, so I copped out and didn’t include it sorry not sorry.


End file.
